Tenrec Treasure Hunt
“'Tenrec Treasure Hunt'” is the 22nd episode of Season 3 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 8, 2015. Overall it is the 88th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, the Wild Kratts wake up to find Chris missing, and instead find a message from Chris. Chris tells them that he has been setting up a treasure hunt for them and has set clues around Madagascar. To complete the hunt, the crew has to find a total of 5 tenrecs, rodent-like animals which inhabit Madagascar. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are on Madagascar. They watch as a ring-tailed mongoose searches for rodent-link animals called tenrecs. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. Martin wakes up the Wild Kratts crew while trying to find Chris. Suddenly a messaging orb beeps and projects a holographic image of Chris. Chris tells the Wild Kratts crew that he has been preparing a treasure hunt involving rodent-like Madagascan animals called tenrecs. To complete the treasure hunt they have to find five species of tenrec. After Chris tells them how to get to their first clue, the Wild Kratts zip-line down to the forest floor and find another messaging orb. A holographic Chris tells them to find a lemur “whose finger can point the way.” The Wild Kratts guess that the lemur is an aye-aye. They climb up a nearby tree and find Goblin the aye-aye holding an Aye Aye Power Disc, which Martin uses to activate Aye Aye Power. Martin uses the Creature Power Suit’s long middle finger to tap wood and finds a hedgehog tenrec in a log on the ground. After letting it go he also finds a messaging orb in the log. A holographic Chris gives them coordinates to a location, and once they reach there they need to “sit in the bucket’s mouth.” The instructions lead them to a catapult. The Wild Kratts sit in the bucket one at a time and are flung towards a net. They find a messaging orb hanging from a vine. A holographic Chris tells them to find an X'' and dig into the ground from there. The Wild Kratts find the Wormmobile on the center of the ''X and get in after miniaturizing. They burrow through to the dirt and enter a tunnel where they find a rice tenrec. The Wild Kratts exit the tunnels and return to normal size. They find a flying machine and a messaging orb in its basket. A holographic Chris tells them turn to the screw on the machine five times, which is enough to take someone to the “9th floor.” Martin gets into the machine and reaches the canopy where he finds a lesser long-tailed tenrec. Martin activates Sifaka Lemur Power and leaps fast enough to catch the skittish tenrec. After letting it go Martin finds a messaging orb on the branches. A holographic Chris tells them a riddle. The Wild Kratts guess that Chris wants them to go to a river. Once they reach the river, Chris appears and tells them that the tenrec is in a hollow log. Inside are streaked tenrecs. Martin names one of the young ones Pokey. Chris tells them that their next clue is hidden in leaf litter. The Wild Kratts miniaturize. However, a ring-tailed mongoose causes them to split up. Luckily the mother tenrec vibrates specialized quills on her back to call her family members back, all except for Pokey, who, along with Martin, fell into the river while trying to get away from the mongoose. At night, everyone searches for Martin with the help of the mother tenrec. They find Martin and Pokey at the bank on another part of the river. Chris then tells Jimmy to play a clue the latter found while running away from the mongoose. A holographic Chris tells them that the final tenrec lives in a hole near the river bank. Martin finds the exact hole, and inside is a web-footed tenrec. This encounter completes the treasure hunt. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers search for tenrecs. Chris finds a hedgehog tenrec. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Chris Kratt Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Mole-like Rice Tenrec|'Mole-like Rice Tenrec']] *[[Lesser Long-tailed Shrew Tenrec|'Lesser Long-tailed Shrew Tenrec']] *[[Web-footed Tenrec|'Web-footed Tenrec']] *[[Lesser Hedgehog Tenrec|'Lesser Hedgehog Tenrec']]: (called Hedgehog tenrec): Spikeball *'Lowland Streaked Tenrec '(called Streaked tenrec): Pokey *Aye-aye: Goblin *Diademed Sifaka: Bing-Boing *Beetle grub (grubs) (called Slug) *Madagascar Hissing Cockroach *Golden Bamboo Lemur *Parson's Chameleon *Ring-tailed Mongoose *Earthworm Live Action Note: Featured animals are in bold, live action and mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Mouse (mentioned) *Mole (mentioned) *Shrew (mentioned) *Opossum (mentioned) *Hedgehog (mentioned) *Otter (mentioned) *Large-eared tenrec *Red-fronted lemur (called Red-fronted brown lemur) *Malagasy ground boa (called Madagascar boa constrictor) *Warty chameleon *Fossa (mentioned) *Termite Trivia Goofs * During the Zipline, Aviva's belt is gone. * Koki says that she found a slug, but it was really a beetle larva. Gallery Wk394.png Wk395.png Come on, guys!.png I Wonder which one that is!.png The whole time We've been in Madagascar!.png Ring-tailed Mongoose Distracted.png Martin trips over Baby Tenrec.png Jimmy and Ring-tailed Mongoose.png Baby Tenrec Hiding Behind Jimmy.png WK322_Tenrec-Treasure-Hunt.png 10305601 429639537193931 3367013501493525396 n.jpg Martin about to get launched.png Martin in air 3.png Martin in net.png 11118603_10153420731967042_2689846366558060770_o.jpg TH.png TH 2.png TH 3.png TH 4.png TH 5.png TH 6.png TH 7.png TH 8.png TH 9.png TH 10.png TH 11.png TH 12.png TH 13.png TH 14.png TH 15.png TH 16.png TH 17.png TH 18.png TH 19.png TH 20.png TH 21.png TH 22.png TH 23.png TH 24.png TH 25.png TH 26.png TH 27.png TH 28.png TH 29.png TH 30.png TH 31.png TH 32.png TH 33.png TH 34.png TH 35.png TH 36.png TH 37.png TH 38.png TH 39.png TH 40.png TH 41.png TH 42.png TH 43.png TH 44.png TH 45.png TH 46.png Th 47.png TH 48.png TH 49.png TH 50.png TH 51.png TH 52.png TH 53.png TH 54.png TH 56.png TH 55.png TH 57.png TH 58.png TH 59.png TH 60.png Th 61.png TH 62.png TH 63.png TH 64.png TH 65.png TH 66.png TH 67.png TH 68.png TH 69.png TH 70.png TH 72.png TH 74.png TH 73.png TH 75.png TH 76.png TH 77.png TH 78.png TH 79.png TH 80.png TH 81.png TH 82.png TH 83.png Wild Kratts- Martin Kratt underwater.png TH 84.png TH 85.png TH 86.png TH 87.png Ring-tailed Mongoose! Run!.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Season Three Episodes